


A Family Can Be

by Hxdgewitch, Wrenvibes



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Just imagine Jim decided to become a troll again later on, Lots of loving and supportive relationships, Multi, Pregnancy, Written Pre Wizards, chapters containing more graphic content will be warned about in the notes, if any transphobes so much as fucking look at this fic i will stomp them to death with my hooves, trans positivity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxdgewitch/pseuds/Hxdgewitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenvibes/pseuds/Wrenvibes
Summary: Jim, Claire, and Toby have been married for several years and have been wanting a baby for almost as long. After Claire was diagnosed with an autoimmune disease that causes infertility, they'd given up on the prospect of building that family they wanted so badly. But it doesn't take long for some exciting news to lift their spirits.
Relationships: Toby Domzalski/Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 21
Kudos: 61





	1. Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my loves! My name is Emmy and I just have a couple of things I’d like to say before jumping into this fic. 
> 
> This story means a lot to me. I’m nonbinary and have always expected to become a parent through pregnancy but the language around it is so often extremely linked to womanhood. So I wanted to write a story about how not everyone who has babies this way is a woman. And there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that. The miracle of life doesn’t stop being a miracle for bigotry. 
> 
> I know a silly little fic about cartoon trolls isn’t going to end transphobia but I’m hoping it might mean something to someone. And I want all of you to know that you deserve love, happiness, and the world is a better place for your presence in it. And for my friends who might need extra help seeing that, here are some resources that could help clear it up for you. 
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255. You can find more information at suicidepreventionlifeline.org
> 
> The Trevor Project : 1-866-488-7386. You can also find more information at thetrevorproject.org. 
> 
> I love you all and I hope you enjoy the story!!!!

The clock’s rhythmic tick echoed in Jim’s head like a clap of thunder. The smell of raw meat and spoiled dairy wafted through the window from the dumpster outside. No human would be able to pick up on that. Most days he wouldn’t be able to either. His stomach turned in knots and the tip of his tail instinctually beat against the floor. He laid his hand on his lower abdomen and took a deep breath, letting his eyes fall shut. 

The clock wasn't as loud in here. The air smelled more like sanitizer and rubber gloves. And his mother. Her clipboard rested beside her laptop. The pen she typically keeps behind her ear, stuffed between the pages. 

The curtains opened. He opened his eyes to see Barbara sitting across from him in a chair. She gently reached out and cupped his cheek. “Honey…” She lifted his chin up so he’s looking her in the eye. “The results are the same as they’ve been the last five times.” 

A tear streamed down his cheek and Barbara wiped it away with her thumb. “What if it’s been wrong every time? I’m not human, they may not work for me. None of this might work for me.” He grasped his shirt above his lower belly. “I’ve researched it, Mom, hybrids can’t have babies. That’s why mules need to be made with a donkey and a horse and not two mules. It’s like something about-” 

“Jim. “ She cut him off. “You’re not a mule. You’re a person. And this is real. You’re pregnant.” His ears drooped and he melted into his mom’s arms. 

“I’m scared.” He wheezed, burying his face into the crook of her neck. 

“I know. I know.” She squeezed tighter and sighs. “Did you want the results to be something else?” 

“What, no! Yes? Maybe.” He pulled away and sat back up on the hospital bed. “I want a family more than anything. But...it’s...I just...It’s a lot. It’s so freaking much.” The tears soaked his sleeves as he wiped them away desperately. “I already can’t walk down the street without being stared at. _ Mean _ stares. _ Confused _ stares. Like I don’t belong in this world.” 

“I know it’s hard to not care what they think. But you can’t let somebody else’s transphobic nonsense ruin this for you.” She sighed. “In less than a year you’re going to have this little thing that you’ll love more than anything else in the world. You’ll listen in over the baby monitor as Claire sings them to sleep. You’ll laugh as Toby makes silly faces to get them to eat their peas. You’ll cry when you hold them in your arms for the first time. That fantasy you’ve told me about countless times won’t be a fantasy anymore.” 

He gulped. It was a lovely thought but not enough to fight through the static filter of his anxieties. “Don’t do that.” He pushed her hand away from him and brushed his bangs out of his face. “Please.” 

“Alright.” She sat up and pushed the chair under her desk. “Then I’ll do this instead.” She opened the curtains slightly but turned back. “When was the last time you peed?”

“What? Why is that-” His confused expression faded as he realized how serious she was. "This morning. I think. Yep. Definitely this morning. I’m gonna just go really quick.” He wiped the snot from his running nose and tried to pull himself together enough to leave the room. 

“No. Stay there. I’ll be back in a minute.” She hurried down the hall. A nurse popped in while Barbara was gone. She offered him some tissues and asked for his jacket. He raised an eyebrow but complied. She then asked him to lay down. He complied again. She gave his hand a small squeeze and flashed him a warm smile. 

“So are you just not going to tell me what’s going on?” 

“My apologies, Mr. Lake, your mother asked me not to give details. But I think you’re going to leave this hospital feeling much better.” She nodded and left the room. 

Jim laid his head back on the pillow. “Yeah, well, isn’t that the entire point of hospitals?” He mumbled to himself. He jolted up as he heard squeaky wheels echo through the hallway. His mother reentered the room, pushing a massive computer looking thing. 

“I wouldn’t expect a heartbeat this early but we should be able to see if a gestational sack has formed.”

It took him a moment to put the pieces together. “Is that an ultrasound machine?” Barbara smiled and nodded. 

“I figured those tests clearly aren’t getting the message across so maybe-” She plugged it into the outlet beside his bed. “I’ll just show you.” 

“Does it hurt?”

“I’ve never had any complaints worse than mild discomfort. But since it’s an ultra_sound _and your hearing a pretty sensitive, I got you these.” She pulled a set of earplugs from her scrubs pocket.” He hesitantly put them in. “Now lay back down.”

He sat frozen in place until Barbara gently pushed him back and kissed him on the forehead. “I love you, Mom.” 

“I love you too.” She reached for the tube of gel sitting on her small table of equipment. He closed his eyes and tried to lay as still as possible. He rolled up his shirt when prompted to.

He felt the gel hit his skin and he winced. It didn’t hurt but it is colder than he expected. The buttons on the machine clicked and something metal pressed against his belly. A light buzzing managed its way through the earplugs. He didn't know how much time passed before his mother spoke again. But it felt like hours. 

“Oh, wow. You’re further along than I thought.” 

“Wait, what?” Her voice was muffled so he removed the earplugs. The buzzing got louder but so did something else. 

“I can’t say _ for sure _ how far along but the development, from what I can tell, is more along the lines of two months.” The buzzing faded as the rhythmic beat got louder. “Oh Jim, how busy have you been to just now be...Jim?” 

“What is that?” 

“What is-oh! Oh gosh, I really wasn’t expecting a heartbeat.” She studied the screen. “The image isn’t as clear as usual but you do have stone skin so the sound waves won’t travel as smoothly.” She turned back to look at Jim. 

A heartbeat. _A heartbeat._ His baby, had a _heartbeat_. His own heart pounded in his chest as a smile grew across his face.

Barbara mirrored his enthusiastic expression. "See?" Her voice cracked. "I told you this was real." 

“Claire and Toby are going to lose their minds." Jim ran his hand through the fur on the back of his neck and laughed. "Two months? Seriously? Am I just that dumb?”

“You’re not dumb. And that’s just an estimate. Do you uh…” She cleared her throat.” Have any idea for the date of, you know, conception.” 

“Do you wanna know that detail?”

“No, please for the love of God, let me bring in another doctor for those questions.” Jim bursted into laughter and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I figured that. Do you have like a paper towel or something to get this gook off of me.” 

She chuckled. “I’ll leave that to the other doctor too. And I’ll see if I can get Dr. Gilberg to cover the rest of my shift and we can go out for lunch. Ok?” 

“Ok.” He waited for Barbara to leave and rolled on his side to face the monitor. The sonogram image was paused on the screen. “Man, I can already tell you’re gonna be a troublemaker. Just please don’t be the ‘has horns' kind of troublemaker.”


	2. Announcement

Steam fogged up the mirror as the hot water rose in the tub. She opened her ziplock baggies and poured in the herbs from the recipe. Claire had never been much for charmed bathes but her medications weren’t doing much towards the way of her joint pain anymore. She leaned against the side of the tub and breathed in the floral scent. 

All that was left to do was light her candles and clean up her mess of plastic bags. But when she went to throw them away, she spotted something she very much wasn’t expecting. 

“Toby! Get in here!” She called, her husband came running so fast he nearly fell on his face. He found her sitting on the floor with the bathroom trash dumped around her.

“Oh, gosh ok I’ll go get the broom.” He offered, assuming the spill was an accident. 

“No, that’s not-! It’s pregnancy tests!” Toby twirled back around. She was right. There must have been at least a dozen scattered across the tile if not more. “They’re _ positive _, TP.” 

His eyes widened and he knelt down on the ground to get a closer look. “But I thought you were- “He stopped himself. In their 3 years of trying to have a baby, Claire had only ever used one brand of test. And this wasn’t it. “Theses are Jims. Jim’s pregnant! Holy crap we’re gonna be parents!” He jumped up to his feet and bounced excitedly. 

Claire took his hand and pulled him into a hug. Tears ran down her cheeks as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. “I’m gonna be a mom.” She sobbed. His arms fed into the embrace. “Oh! Oh my god! Do you think that’s what his doctor's appointment was yesterday?” 

“If it was, wouldn’t Barbara tell us?” 

“Not if he asked her not too...Which probably means he wants to tell us himself.” 

“How long do you think that’s gonna take?”

“Well, it’s Jim so I’d say, mmmm, while he’s in labor?” That earned her a chuckle from Toby. “But for super real we should wait until he’s ready to tell us himself. I don’t think it’d be fair to bombard him with this.” 

“I know you’re right I just hate it.” He sighed, and she cocked an eyebrow. “Oh come don’t make that face. I’ll be cool. Cool as a cucumber. Cool as-...something else that’s cool.” 

Claire giggled. “Alright let’s get this mess cleaned up so I can take my bath and you can get dinner started.”

“Hey! That’s not fair! Why do you get to do the relaxing thing?!” 

“Yeah, you’re right...Dibs on the relaxing thing!” 

“Goddamnit.” 

* * *

Jim poked his steak with a fork. It bled it was so rare. Just the way he always liked it. But a mostly human baby...might disagree. 

“What’s the matter Jimbo, not hungry?” Toby tried not to look his husband in the eyes. For fear, he may not be able to keep his mouth shut if he did.

“Hmm. Yeah, I’m just...I’m not in a steak kinda mood.” He pushed his plate away. “I think I’m gonna call it a night, but those green beans were to die for Tobes.” He kissed Toby on the head. “You’re almost as good a chef as yours truly.” He took a joking bow and gave Claire a kiss on the cheek. “Night guys.” 

Claire and Toby watched him walk down the hall and waited for the door to close. “Shit, I totally forgot you can’t eat rare steak when you’re pregnant.” Toby buried his face in his hands. “ I’m gonna be a horrible dad, I’m already trying to poison our kid.” 

“Hey, hey it’s alright. Jim isn’t human and neither is the baby. We can’t tell for sure what’s safe but I think Jim can probably tell. “ She took Jim’s plate and dumped the steak onto her own. “Don’t judge me, I’ve eaten rawer than this.” 

* * *

“What am I gonna do about you?” Jim his pat his belly with one hand and swirled the shampoo around his hair with the other. He started to wonder why his soap was smelling so flowery. Then he noticed there were still leaves and pedals stuck to the edge of the tub from his wife’s herb bath. Usually, just a regular soak helped her joints but she must’ve been feeling super crummy to have broken out the herbs she’d grown herself. Said she’d been saving them for something special but this illness had ruined a lot of ‘special’ things for her. 

A twinge of guilt buried itself in his head. What if she wasn’t happy? She'd spent years of her life trying to get pregnant and he did by complete accident. What if she didn't want the baby? What if she _ left? _His chest started to feel tight. She wouldn’t do that. She’d never do that but...the thought was still there. And it wouldn't shut up for anything. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower into his bathrobe. 

He took a deep breath and leaned against the sink. He shook his head and tried to move his attention to something else. He turned to the side to study his profile. There was a tiny little bump but he wasn't sure if it's a baby or just him having organs. “What if I just wait seven months and you can tell them? Like, surprise! I exist! Whadya think?” He waited for a minute as if he was actually expecting a response. “Kiddo. I think you may need to work on your conversational skills.” 

He pushed his hair behind his ear. “Don’t worry, you’re not the only one.” He absent-mindedly doodled in the mirror steam. His ears perked up as an idea struck. 

* * *

His ears twitched as Toby’s snoring wafted down the hallway. Jim let out a deep breath and placed his letter on the counter under Claire’s purse. He's always the first one gone in the morning so hopefully, his spouses would find it while he was out. He was far too nervous to see their reaction live. 

He reached for the doorknob then hesitated. He turned back around and glanced in the bedroom one last time. Claire was curled up around her pillow in her fuzzy pj pants and one of his old shirts she’d claimed as her own. Toby had rolled into Jim’s spot and buried his face in the blankets. Jim chuckled and pulled the covers up over both of them. 

As soon as he closed the door, Claire’s eyes popped open. “Tobes!” She shoved her husband on the arm. “Toby, wake up!” He jumped to life in complete confusion. 

“Wha what happened? Where’s Jimbo?” He wiped the drool from his chin.

Claire sat up and stretched. “Mm, Trollmarket probably. He mentioned having to tell Blink something important.” 

“You don’t think he’d tell Blinky before us, do you?” 

She threw her legs over the side of the bed and brushed her fingers through her tangled hair. “I don’t know. But we’re waiting until he’s ready anyway.” Her staff glowed as she summoned it from the desk to her hand. Toby jogged after her to the kitchen. 

“I’m gonna steal one of the chapsticks from your purse, mkay?” Toby leaped onto the counter stool to watch Claire dance about the kitchen looking for the ingredients for her omelet. He tuned out before she answered him. 

He turned the envelope to find his and Claire’s names on the back. In Jim’s handwriting. He unfolded the letter. The paper’s sound drew Claire’s attention and she leaned over to read along with him.   
  


_ Claire + Tobes, _

_ I know it’s been a long wait for a letter like this, and you’re probably pretty confused. I know we’ve been trying for so long, and this whole process has been hard on all three of us. I want you to know that I love both of you more than anything else in the whole world. _

_ I’m going to say it because I don’t want to freak you guys out by drawing this out- _

_ I’m pregnant. I’ve been to the hospital for a whole bunch of tests, mom confirmed it! I went in for an appointment a couple of days ago and we did an ultrasound. There’s already a heartbeat and it was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard in my life and I’m so sorry you guys weren’t there the first time. But I’m only about two months along and I promise there will be more ultrasounds. I already scheduled one for the 27th. But for now, I hope the picture in the envelope will be enough to tide you over. This may not be exactly the way we always saw us having a baby but we’re going to be parents. Tobes, we’re finally going to be dads! And Claire I already know you’re going to be the best mom ever. We’re going to be a family! I love you guys so much and I absolutely can’t wait to see you. _

_ Love, _

_ Jim_

  
  


Toby lowered the piece of paper and looked up to his wife. She held the sonogram picture Jim mentioned to her chest. 

* * *

Jim flipped through the book he’d been handed. None of the scribbles registered in his brain as Blinky rambled on about some dispute he had to calm the night before. “I mean can you believe it, all over a simple diamond! A stone with no practical use outside of its outward aesthetics. If it had been for a -... Master Jim, are you listening?” 

Jim glanced up and quickly back at the ground. “Sorry Blink, I’ve just got other stuff on my mind.”

“I think I understand what this is about.”

Jim closed his book. “You say that a lot and you never do.” He looked over at Arrrgh who chuckled from his corner of the library. 

“Then humor me.” Blinky placed a hand on Jim’s shoulder. “You and your mates have been wanting a child for a long time.” Oh man, maybe he did actually know. “ I can only imagine how difficult it must be for you to continue your Trollhunters’ duties in a time of such difficulty and disappointment.” 

Jim breathed a laugh. “Well...about that.”

Arrrgh’s ears perked up, his tail began to wag up a storm. “Claire have wing baby?!” Before Jim could get out a word, Blinky gasped and jumped in. 

“Is he correct? Is young Claire with child? What about her-”

“No! No! That’s not-! Claire’s not pregnant....” He looked around the room, looking for the right words but decided that simple is probably the best. A smile pulled his lips as he said the words. “I’m pregnant actually.” 

“Oh! That’s _ wonderful _, Master Jim!” Blinky tapped his chin a few times. “Quite remarkable, given your trollish physiology- though I do suppose you’re half human too. Let’s hope your gestation follows the pattern of human fetal development instead of trolls.” 

“Why should we hope that?”

“Troll gestation can last upwards of three decades.”

Jim’s ears perked up and his eyes widened. He looked down at his belly. “You better not take 30 freaking years oh my _ god _.” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry that much about it, given the child is in fact mostly human.” Jim breathed a sigh of relief before the panic returned.

“Uhh...has he been doing that our whole conversation…?” Jim pointed over the elder troll’s shoulder. 

“Has who been-ARRRGH!!! What in Deya’s name do you think you’re doing?!”

The krubera continued running in circles around the library, knocking down entire shelves and ancient artifacts. “WING BABY! WING BABY!” 

Jim burst into laughter as Blinky struggled to calm his mate down. Jim jumped off his seat and ran into Arrrgh for a hug. He buried his face in the large trolls fur. “Wing baby.” His voice cracked. Arrrgh wrapped around the younger troll and laughed excitedly.

“Oh! Don’t leave me out!” Blinky called, wiping a tear from his eye as he jumped into the hug. 

“I love you guys so much.” Jim sobbed and stepped back. He cupped Arrrgh’s cheek in his hand. “So does wing baby.”

“See wing baby? Please?” 

“Sorry big guy. I’d show you if I could but I left the sonogram at home for Claire and Tobes.” Arrrgh sighed and pressed his head against Jim’s belly. 

“Wing baby?” Jim ran his fingers through the larger trolls fur. His eyes widened as purple light spread along Arrrgh’s markings. He looked to Blinky in confusion. 

“What in the _ world? _” He looked down to see the purple spread to him. Or, well, his belly at least. He lifted his shirt to get a better look. A small pulsating glow sat right below his belly button. “Is that-” 

“Wing baby!” Arrrgh giggled. 

Jim ran his hair back between his horns and breathed a laugh. “That’s so fucking weird and cool, holy shit.” 

“Language, Master Jim! There is a child present.” Blinky scolded playfully. 

“Oh come on, they can’t hear anything in there...Can they?” One ear perked up expecting an answer. Blinky shrugged. The comment was most likely a gentle tease but he hadn’t expected the baby to be capable of _ glowing _ either. So why would hearing be so far fetched? “Well, you better be really cute if I’m gonna swear off swearing for seven months.” He rested his hand on his belly, the purple glow pierced through the gaps in his fingers. 

“I like wing baby.” Arrrgh purred as the glowing faded back into his dull grey skin. Jim sighed as his baby’s glow faded too. 

“Me too, big guy.” 

* * *

One hand hovered over the doorknob and the other wrapped nervously around his chest. They’d both called into work but they hadn’t told him why. They must’ve seen the letter. He took a deep breath but before he could open the door, it flew in on its own. Jim was dragged along with it and barely caught his footing as he stumbled in. He glanced up to see Claire and Toby standing over him. 

“Uhh…” He stood up straight and forced a laugh. “So did you guys-?” He was cut short by Claire throwing herself around his shoulders and pulling him into a kiss. She realized hanging around him might not be a good idea and softly floated back to the ground. His lean follows her down. She backed off slightly to give Toby a turn at doting on him. 

“Holy shit, man!” Toby opened his arms excitedly but let Jim come down to his level. The half-troll bursted into laughter at his husband’s vulgarity. He’s gonna need to set up a swear jar system to tone down this household’s cursing. He gave Toby a peck on the lips and nuzzled their cheeks together, a soft purr escaping his throat. Claire joined back in as tears began to pour down Jim’s cheeks. His purring became a soft sobbing as his knees buckled to the floor. His partners followed him down and cried with him. 

Claire and Toby placed a hand over their husband’s belly. “We’re gonna be a family,” Jim said, barely above a whisper. He placed his own hand over theirs. A family. Together. 


	3. Morning Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day of Trans Visibility!!!!

Jim didn’t really remember when he’d fallen asleep. It had been a long, taxing day, and he’d decided to go to bed early- even the smallest of actions were exhausting. Being tired was just part of pregnancy, he wagered, and he’d fallen asleep easily. 

Now, it was three- no, four in the morning, the red letters of the clock staring at him like eyes in the darkness. The sheets scratched at his skin, tangled around his legs. Where he’d been cold earlier, the warmth now felt suffocating, oppressive.

Toby had his face tucked into the crook of his shoulder and Claire was curled up with her head on his chest- he usually loved to cuddle, but now the contact made his nerves hiss. Jim’s troll senses were on high alert, picking up on every passing car, every cricket. His tail flicked back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. 

Jim sat up, trying to gently extricate himself from his lovers. The situation became more urgent, however, when the nausea hit. 

The sensation gripped him the second he kicked off the blankets and got out of bed, a queasy feeling in the back of his throat that made him shiver. He felt sweat drip down his forehead and raced to the bathroom, his stomach lurching. Jim didn’t bother to entirely close the door behind him, because he dropped to his knees immediately, heaving and shaking. The tile was freezing against his skin, yet another bombardment of his senses, and it was only another second before he heard footsteps. 

His stomach lurched again and he threw up before he could even prepare for it. 

“Jim?” Claire’s voice was soft and scratchy with sleep, and he turned to see her and Toby standing in the doorway. “Jim, baby, what’s wrong?”

Jim inhaled sharply, wiping his mouth and trying to catch his breath. His ears were drooping and his tail was flicking wildly with distress. Toby knelt down in front of him, his hand resting securely on his back. 

“It’s okay- you’re okay, Jimbo, breathe for me,” He rubbed his back in gentle circles, and Jim leaned into his shoulder, sniffling a little. Claire sat beside them, stroking Jim’s hair. 

“Hey, _ Querido _, it’s alright- you’re probably just having a little morning sickness, no need to worry,” She did her best to soothe him, and Jim did trust her judgment. She’d been around when her mom was pregnant with Enrique, after all, and she’d done a lot of research. The three of them sat on the floor for a few minutes, the quiet only broken when Toby flushed the toilet so the smell and sight wouldn’t make Jim feel worse. 

“Do you think you’re gonna throw up again, or are you good to go back to bed?” Toby asked quietly.

Jim considered the question for a minute. He was feeling a little better now, but he wasn’t willing to bet on anything. However, he knew he’d be a lot more comfortable in bed. “I want to go back to bed,” he managed quietly, knowing he sounded petulant and sleepy. Toby, without hesitation, scooped Jim up in his arms, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“Mkay, let’s go. I’m not making you walk, I don’t want you to fall or something,” Jim wasn’t about to argue with him. He snuggled up in Toby’s arms, trying not to let the movement make him nauseous again. Toby set him down gently on the bed and sat beside him, rubbing his back again. 

“I’m gonna be right back, okay? I’m going to get you some tea- there’s a charm I’ve been practicing for drinks, it should help settle your tummy,” Claire said, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

“Thanks,” Jim’s voice was ragged and quiet, and Claire smiled. Even the brief little smile was enough to brighten his mood immediately. 

“Yeah, of course, baby,” She started walking out of the room, and Toby turned to Jim, his green eyes lit with concern.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked quietly, and Jim swallowed hard, fidgeting a little and gazing down at the floor. Nerves were twisting in his stomach like a ball of live wires. He knew that morning sickness was common in pregnancy, especially with people who’d never been pregnant before, but what if something was wrong? No hybrid had ever been pregnant before, this was uncharted territory. Jim felt a little like he might throw up again just from the worry. One hand went to drift absently against his belly, his heart rate quickening. His eyes fluttered shut, and his breaths were sporadic. 

“.... Jim?” Toby’s voice snapped him out of his panicked stupor, and he felt one hand close overtop of his against his stomach. Before he could speak, a soft sob tore from his throat, and Toby gasped. “Hey- oh, sweetheart, shhhh-“ Toby pulled Jim into his lap, kissing his cheeks, stroking his hair. 

“Wh-_ hhhh- _ what if something is wrong? What if I- what if I did something wrong, what if the baby gets hurt-“ Jim’s voice was choked with panic, his eyes shining with tears. 

“Shhh, c’ mere. Lie down with me, it’s okay.” Toby shifted slowly so he was lying back on the pillows and Jim followed suit, curling up on his side against Toby. Jim continued to cry quietly, his shoulders hitching with sobs. His body was a whole mess of hormones and emotions both troll and human, and he clearly needed some kind of relief. Toby responded in kind, curling his arms around Jim’s waist and resting his chin on the top of his head. He was always insistent on doing this, even though Jim was a lot taller than him now because he knew how safe it made him feel.

Toby was warm and comfortable, and the close contact immediately made Jim feel a little better, his eyes fluttering closed. He was still sniffling slightly, but he’d calmed just in the moments cuddling with him. 

“It’s okay, baby. You’re gonna be okay, I promise,” Toby soothed, and Claire walked in, holding a steaming mug in her hands, a gentle expression on her face. She sat down beside the two of them as Jim sat up, his face flushed from crying. 

“Toby’s right, Jim, it’ll be okay. My mom got really worried about the same thing when she was pregnant, all expecting parents do. Your mom is looking after you, Blinky and the Trollmarket doctors are going to look after you. Everything is gonna be just fine,” Claire pulled him into a gentle hug, and he melted into her arms. 

Once he’d pulled back, she handed him the tea. “You only need to drink a little for it to work, I think you need to focus more on sleeping,” She murmured, and Jim nodded. 

He took a sip of the tea and found that it wasn’t unpleasant. Warmth spread through his limbs, tingling and gentle, and when the warmth dissipated he found that he didn’t feel sick anymore. Instead, he felt pleasantly warm and sleepy, and he set the mug down, curling back beside Toby. Claire turned off the light and kissed Toby on the cheek, and then Jim on the forehead. 

“Goodnight, baby, love,” Claire murmured.

“Night, Claire.. night, Jimbo,” Toby snuggled closer and Jim nestled right up against him, Claire taking her place with her arms wrapped around both of them. Jim felt a little like he was a part of the world’s most comfortable sandwich. He and the baby were safe here, and he felt a lot better now. Nothing was going to happen to them, Toby and Claire would make sure of it. 

“Night, you two. Night, kiddo,” Jim said the second part a little quieter. Now, he closed his eyes, and the gentle embrace of sleep began to take him.

* * *

Jim’s nose crinkled as the smell of eggs and waffles pulled him out of his sleep. His eyes fluttered open. His breakfast waited on his bedside table. Along with a note. 

_ Sorry, we had to leave so early, mi amor. Hope you two enjoy the waffles! And tell little bean good morning for me! _

Jim chuckled at Claire’s pet name for their baby. He lifted his shirt up to expose his tiny bump. “Mama says good morning, _ little bean _.” He sighed and turned his attention to the food. “Don’t mind if I-“ His stomach did a flip. Maybe he did mind. He grabbed the mini trash can by the bed and leaned over it. 

His body twitched and his breath hitched. Why wouldn’t he just puke and be over with it? He dry heaved a few times with no luck of ending his nauseous state. “Mmmm, I’m sorry sweetheart I think daddy’s gotta cancel the waffles.” His voice bounced off the trash cans walls. The rotten smell finally knocked his senses enough for him to empty the contents of his stomach. 

He fell back on his pillow and wiped his mouth with a tissue. After a few shaky breaths, he felt infinitely better. He threw his legs over the bed and instantly another wave hit him. All the energy drained from his body and his knees grew shaky. He took a deep breath. He could at least make it to the bathroom. He had to. He pushed himself off the mattress. His legs quickly buckled under him. He caught himself on the nightstand and lowered into a crouched over the carpet. 

He couldn’t be alone like this. He could barely move like this. He sat back and leaned against the bed. He grabbed his phone from the charger and scrolled to the top of his contacts. 

Mom. 

* * *

He still couldn’t believe this was happening. Toby flipped back and forth between the sonogram pictures. The first had been from Jim’s first introduction to their upcoming kiddo. But the second, he was _there_. He heard that heartbeat strong like a steady drum. That look in his husband’s eyes, he was so excited to share this with him and Claire. 

Jim, his best friend since childhood. The kindest, gentlest, strongest man he’s ever known is carrying their baby. Even if that baby is little more than a clump of cells right now by god that’s _their _little clump of cells. They made that together. 

He went to his text chat with Jim. His feet swung excitedly under the table. His smile is so wide it nearly hurt. 

_ T: I love you. _

He hit send. The reply was immediate. 

_ J: Love you too weirdo _

_ T: Tell baby I love them too _

_ J: I did. They say they love you too! They also want you to pick up saltines on the way home! _

_ T: Anything for you my love _

_ J: Baby asked for saltines, not cheese _

He fought back a laugh. Other people in the cafeteria were looking at him now. Including his assistant who made his way over to the table.

“What are you so happy about, Domzalski?” He emptied his sack lunch onto the table and offered Toby one of his apple slices. 

Toby took a bite of the apple. “I’m gonna be a dad! How flipping crazy is that?” 

“Yeah, I heard about that! How’s Claire doing?” 

“Oh no she’s not…. _ Jim’s _ the one that’s pregnant.” 

“Ohhh, ok. Oh man, how’s he handling that?” 

“Ya know, I was worried at first that the whole situation might take a toll on him but he’s just as hyped as I am. Claire too! I’m not allowed to have the physical copy of the ultrasound cause she carries it on her constantly. I do have a digital copy if you wanna see though?” 

“Of course I wanna see!” He practically jumped across the table to see the phone. “Aww, they have your blurry lines.”

Toby snickered and gently pushed his friend away. But his eyes never left those blurry lines.

* * *

Jim laid his phone on the coffee table and lifted his shirt up a bit. He traced a little heart with his finger around his belly button. “You know, you're lucky I like you so much.”

He glanced back to see his mother watching him. He pulled his shirt down and his cheeks took on a violet tint. “Man, that takes me back.” Barbara chuckled and sat on the other end of the couch. She leaned over and hovered her hand above the baby. She looked to Jim to see if it’s okay for her to touch. He took her hand in his and set it down on his belly. “I remember getting so many weird looks in class for talking to you.”

Jim’s ears drooped. “I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, honey, that’s not-...I wasn’t meaning to make you feel bad. I just,” She sighed. “I understand being self-conscious. But I loved you with everything I had. I still do.” Her hand moved up to cup her son's cheek. “Love is nothing to be ashamed of.” She kissed him on the forehead and yelped as she was yanked into a bear hug. 

“Thanks for talking to me. Then and now.” 

“No problem, sweetie.” She pulled away and gave her grandbaby another pat. “The kids should be at school until three and I won’t get off work until god knows when. Not any time soon. So it’s just going to be you and Walter for most of the day. You two think you can handle him?” 

“Of course, bothering him is my favorite pastime.” He chuckled.

“Believe it or not, he enjoys hanging out with his son.” 

“I know, I know. I kinda like hanging out with him too. As long as he doesn’t try to teach me world history or anything.” 

Barbara rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed by the teasing. “Ok,” Barbara kissed her son on the cheek and turned around to blow her grandbaby a kiss real quick too. “I’ll see you tonight!” She shouted as the front door closed behind her. 


End file.
